


Summer is over

by Saku495



Series: Biok [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, changki is the main couple, the others won't be the main focus sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: The summer is over, they go out and finally speak about feelings.





	Summer is over

The summer was ending, the nights when the cold surprised those people who left without some warm clothing began to be more frequent. That was one of them. 

The town hall had organized a small festival of local groups, as a complement to a week which intention was to promote the local culture.

"Are we going to the concerts?" Minhyuk asked, warming his dinner in the microwave.

Kihyun was on the couch, on his side with his back on the armrest and his feet on the seat, flipping through his cell phone.

"Fine with me."

They had been living together since the beginning of summer, when both could save enough money for rent and eventual expenses. Minhyuk was an Art's teacher at a highschool in a nearby town and Kihyun worked for a photography studio while studying a master's degree in marketing, so their best option was to share the expenses of living emancipated. It was a small apartment, but they both loved it. The kitchen and living room shared the same space and there was only one bathroom -where they couldn't take advantage of the space by removing the bathtub and putting a shower tray because they were on a rent term- but then each of them had a room of a considerable size.

"Remind me how your master's is going, please?" Minhyuk sat down at the kitchen table.

He had decided to extend his studies after graduating and working for a couple of years "I follow the online classes and I send all the projects to them by email. I only have to go once a month to the capital for the seminars and tutoring."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I guess I'll share a car through one of those applications"

"Be careful." he said, pointing at him with his fork.

"I'll be" he smiled "So, I'm texting Hyungwon to see if he also joins us."

"I'm so happy tomorrow is a Sunday."

Hyungwon and them were the same age and had known each other since high school and they had been inseparable.

"Message sent" he left the phone aside "Now let's see how long it takes for him to answer..."

"I bet that he is with Hoseok."

They both smiled. Hyungwon started dating Hoseok a few months ago and sometimes they hung out with his friends all together.

"I hope he joins us."

Minhyuk threw a crumb of bread, which made him frown and look at him in a threatening way. "What you want is Changkyun to be there tonight." he said standing up to pick up what he had thrown.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, I hope he comes." he mentally begged for his best friend to let go of the obvious joke.

"I only hope that you make up your mind once and for all, you two have this tug of war going on since you met."

Hoseok's friends were Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Changkyun. The latter was a student of physics recently graduated and about to start a master's degree, like him. Hoseok introduced them once the seven of them met and since that day there had been a lot of chemistry between them.

"I don't know why you don't ask him out directly."

Kihyun shrugged before answering him "I don't know... Maybe he's not really interested in me. You already know that some people are flirtatious by nature."

"Yes, Ki, but are you kidding me? It's obvious you like each other." the truth was that Kihyun felt encouraged when his friend said those things. Changkyun was amazing, smart, sweet, his sense of humour was exactly what he liked.

"I hope you're right." his cell phone rang warning him that he had a message. He answered quickly and stood up. "Hyungwon's on. I'm going to take a shower, don't even think about leaving all that sitting in the sink."

"You're so annoying." he said looking at his own phone.

 

Thinking that he might be lucky that night and might see Hoseok's friends, Kihyun decided to put on his favourite pants, some jeans with more holes than actual fabric, and he made sure he wore the best cologne of his collection. It happened that Minhyuk walked past the door, carrying a box of watercolors he used that morning, when he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well, well... We're looking especially good in here and it's absolutely by chance, right?"

"You already know the answer." he opened the closet next to his small desk -sometimes he needed to edit photos or whatever and it was more peaceful that the dining room or more comfortable than the coffee table in front of the TV- discarding clothes that were too formal "I was thinking about dyeing my hair."

His flatmate took an exaggerated deep breath.

"What's wrong with that wonderful pink that I chose for you? Nobody else has their hair like that."

"It doesn't convince me, my skin is camouflaged with my hair."

"What a lie." he brought his hands to his face, as much as he could while holding things. "You have no idea of color theory."

"I'm a photographer." Kihyun looked at him with a frown.

"And I'm an artist."

"Look, we're not going to start that discussion because I don't feel like getting angry with you." he chose a white shirt and a black sweatshirt "White and black on top?"

"I see you are very monochromatic."

"Well, with what I have in the closet and thanks to your, wonderful, choice for my hair garnet is discarded."

"What if you wear the pants I gave you?"

"The ones that look like leather? I don't know, Min... We're going right here." he pointed in the direction of the square where the concerts would be.

"Do you want to flirt with Changkyun or not?"

"I want to be comfortable and not worrying about my pants bothering me."

"You've a point there." he grimaced and went to his room. "Besides, you don't have an ass."

"You're not the one to tell me that."

"I didn't say that I have one, though" he answered from his room.

Kihyun looked at his hair once more, taking a few strands from the sides and lifting them, maybe he should get an undercut. "Let's make a deal." he left his room and went to Minhyuk's "If I talk to Changkyun about whatever it's between us, you say something to Jooheon once and for all."

"This is going to look like a cult, they are best friends like us." he searched among his accessories for a bracelet with the colors of the LGBT flag.

"Doesn't it look like one already? Hyungwon and Hoseok, maybe Changkyun and me..."

 

The concerts would be in a marquee, which included a temporary bar in addition to the stands with the discs and merchandising of the groups, in the main square. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon arrived after having dinner at the latter's house. His parents owned a travel agency, he had decided to follow their steps studying a degree in Tourism and met Hoseok once he had entered the agency as the organizer of the graduation trip for his Physical Education and Sport class. They exchanged numbers and the rest is history.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Minhyuk, making his way to the bar.

"We start with some shots?" Hyungwon proposed.

"A strong start, huh? Alright, count me in." Kihyun agreed "Tequila?"

"Sure. Who do you take me for?"

"I'll pass, shots fulminate me. I'll have rum with Coca-Cola."

"I'll take the shot and add a gin with tonic." Kihyun said.

"Sign me up to that. Okay, I'm going to order,  you give me the money later."

"If you get drunk you won't seduce anyone." Minhyuk whispered to the shortest of the three.

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He didn't plan to get drunk until he couldn't see beyond his nose, he trusted his body and his habit of drinking slowly.

"I'm only going to ask you one thing . Let's not get too close to the front, please." asked Hyungwon once he had their drinks and he and Kihyun left the empty shot glasses on the bar.

"No problem. Take the lead, make way for us, we are with David the Gnome."

"I swear to God, Min, the day you go bald you won't hear the end of it..." he shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"That's not going to happen." he turned to look at him, offended, as they kept moving behind Hyungwon.

"No, of course not, honey."

The groups turned out to be great, there was a special energy seeing local groups perform surrounded by people who were supporting their friends, feeling that they were doing something to enrich the community. They brought interesting sounds and styles and the overall atmosphere was wonderful. One of the groups  played tributes to famous musicians and that was the one that most appealed to the audience , since most of them knew the songs. There was a moment in which the three were leaning on each others' shoulders and singing from the top of their lungs, without caring that they were doing it terribly, when one of his favorite songs from their high-school years started playing.

A couple of hours later it was Minhyuk's turn to go for drinks and when he came back he didn't come alone; Hoseok and his friends came after him. Hyunwoo together Hyungwon's boyfriend made people turn to look at them, basically because they were muscular and caught their attention. Jooheon and Changkyun were right behind, probably talking about the music.

"Look at who I've found." he handed them their drinks "They already have their beers."

Both groups were in a first state of tipsiness in which the greetings were excessively effusive. Hoseok approached to kiss to Hyungwon and Minhyuk needed no time to give him a tight hug, trying to include Hyunwoo too. "How's teaching going?"

Hoseok had recently started working as a gym teacher in a high-school and Minhyuk was excited to share the same work field with a friend.

"Teenagers are unbearable." he laughed and put an arm around Hyungwon's waist.

"Hey." Kihyun greeted the rest once they got to where they were standing.

He made eye contact with Changkyun, who wore black skinny jeans and a big gray sweatshirt plus a fanny pack across his chest, and both smiled subtly. Like two children who shared a secret.

"What's up?" Jooheon shook his hand.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Suffering the classes since the beginning of the year." he rolled his eyes, tired.

Jooheon worked in a sport equipment store in the afternoons and in the mornings he studied music editing and production in an official school.

"That's until you get used again, don't worry." he smiled giving him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"What about you? Hoseok told me that you have started a master's degree. That makes two of us." Changkyun offered his hand so that he would also shake it, but then he didn't let go, pretending to be more entertained in the conversation than in finishing the gesture.

"Yes, kinda online kinda not, at the end of this month I have to go to the capital for the seminars." he also made no effort to withdraw his hand, now both of them between their bodies.

"I am still trapped in college." he pouted slightly.

"Oh poor thing." he finally released his hand to caress the chestnut strands of hair, to comfort him.

"He had other offers, but he preferred to stay here." Hyunwoo intervened.

The eldest of them worked as a part of a construction company administrative team and met Jooheon years ago when he joined the local soccer team.

"I've already done an international scholarship and I don't want to go back to study abroad." he shrugged "I don't care how much prestige it gives you."

"I was teasing you." he took him by the shoulders and ruffled his hair, taking advantage of being taller and bigger than him.

Kihyun had to back off a little before a beer was thrown at him in their friendly struggle. The seven of them stayed together to enjoy the concert and coincidentally Changkyun stood behind him. From time to time he would lean closer to be able to speak without having to shout and the one with pink hair had to turn his face a little to answer him, both of their faces being very close. One of the times, Minhyuk looked at him with a mischievous smile and winked at him after raising his drink cheerfully.

"What time do you leave work?" Changkyun asked.

"At seven o'clock I'm out. Why?" he pulled back a little after answering to smile at him.

"Just because." he took a sip of his beer and looked at Kihyun with a raised eyebrow.

Kihyun shook his head and returned his attention to the concert, but subtly leaned back a little, resting his back on Changkyun's front. Somehow he wanted to make him understand that he was interested in whatever he was implying. He didn't  see the other smile, but felt him getting closer and subtly put a hand on his waist, which was covered by the fabric of the loose sweatshirt he wore.

After a while, the last concert ended and the only thing that remained in the marquee was the people who continued to party, either with a drink from the bar or one of the nearby places.

"What time is it?" Hoseok asked.

"3AM" Hyunwoo was looking at his cell phone "One more drink and we leave? Tomorrow I was going to go jogging with Jooheon." the said man stood still half-swallowing a sip from his beer before taking his hand to his face and pretending to sob. "You proposed it."

"I know, but I forgot. Anyway... Are we all ordering again?"

"No thanks." Minhyuk and Hyungwon said at the same time.

"I'll switch to beer." Kihyun was collecting glasses from his friends, receiving a worried look from his roommate "I'm fine, Min, seriously. Also... " he leaned closer to whisper at him, having to tiptoe "I think I still have night ahead of me."

Minhyuk stepped away to look at him with a smile from ear to ear and hugged him, staggering "I'm so proud of you. Aren't you proud of me? For once I take care of you instead of the other way around."

"Okay, you are the one who needs stop drinking. Taking care of you doesn't bother me and I'm not m -..." his flatmate interrupted him by covering his mouth with his hand.

"I take care of you. You are always worrying about others, let it be the other way around for once."

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon who shrugged and then nodded at Minhyuk, who let him go. He left with Changkyun and Jooheon to the bar.

"What just happened?" the taller of the three asked.

It was the perfect opportunity to talk about his best friend to Jooheon.

"Although it seems that we fight like dogs and cats, it's a lie. We are like two brothers who bicker at each other, and he cares for me. He is convinced that I overthink things and that I should loosen up."

"I agree." said Changkyun leaning on his side at the bar.

He wasn't even going to try to deny it, he just nodded "He is a very good person." he looked at Jooheon. Kihyun was paying while the other two took the bottles to the rest of them.

"Done?" it was Changkyun.

"Yep." he answered, making the 'p' pop.

"Can you come with me to smoke outside?"

 

They went out of the marquee and went to sit on low wall that separated the square from a green area. They soon noticed that it was much colder than it seemed and both looked at each other with a surprised expression before laughing, feeling sorry for themselves.

"The summer is over." Kihyun slightly hopped and sat on the wall.

Changkyun nodded and put on the hood of his sweatshirt, standing in front of the other. He left the beer next to his leg and took everything he needed out of his fanny pack to roll a joint.

"Lend me your hand, please." he took his hand and turned it, the palm facing up "Hold this while I grind the weed." he gave him the filter and the smoking paper.

"You still don't smoke much, do you?"

He made an affirmative sound before answering.

"Only during the summer and some weekends. If I feel like it and I feel good. Why? Are you worried?" he smiled at him.

"Obviously. I don't want you to be stupid. More than what you already are" he bit his lips to hold a giggle.

"You love teasing me..." he tongued the side of his cheek, but sighed and continued rolling the joint.

He put the ground weed in one hand and pulled out a smoking paper, put it on the opposite hand and gently turned his hand over it for the weed to fall in. He began to roll it under the watchful eye of Kihyun, who couldn't stop observing his hands. Once the weed was in the centre, Changkyun took the filter he left in the other's hand and put it together to make the joint. He curled it again, making sure it was well distributed and carefully licked the paper to close it. Seeing that, the pink haired one unconsciously bit his lips and cleared his throat to focus back. He used part of the lighter to press everything inside and closed it before lighting the remaining paper.

"Here, start it."

Kihyun took it together with the lighter and after some attempts he managed to get a flame and lit the joint. He took a couple of puffs that made him cough "Rough." he passed the joint again, blowing dense white smoke.

"It's because it's still a bit fresh. I haven't put a lot of weed in so it doesn't fuck you up." he drank from the bottle he left on the wall and took advantage of that to get closer and stay between his legs.

It was the first time they were alone and Kihyun felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks." he also put on the hood "So...You're Jooheon's friend. Don't you think he and Minhyuk would make a great couple? I think there is something between them."

"Well, Honey is... How do I say it? Someone who seeks attention, not in a bad way of course. He is also cuddly."

"Min is an expert in cuddling, he overflows love, whether you want hugs or not ..." he stared at nothing "Come on, you feel like it too."

"I don't deny it." after a puff he started to laugh "Minhyuk is right. You're more focused on others than on yourself." he exhaled, surrounding them with white smoke.

"What now?"

"You're thinking about their relationship rather than about ours." he looked straight into his eyes.

Kihyun went silent for a few seconds, looking at the seams of his jeans. He was sure his heart had gone to his throat. He couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Our relationship? Do we have any of that?"

"I think that none of us is very sure about what type, but I would say that yes, we have one."

The older man smiled and made eye contact with him.

"Well, it's time to clear it up, don't you think?"

"It seems like so." his smile was contagious.

"Ok, I'll start." he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him a little closer "I like you." Changkyun raised his eyebrows and blushed furiously, making the other to laugh "Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know " he mumbled "I suspected it, but actually listen it..."

It made him laugh even more and he hugged him, almost throwing the drink down his back. He understood perfectly how sometimes he seemed full of confidence and at the next second he was blushing and panicking, as if he had deflated. He moved away to be able to look at his face, but left the arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, I like you. And I guess by what we're talking about that you like me back?" he tilted his head to a side.

Changkyun nodded energetically before letting out a chuckle and drinking his beer, his throat felt so dry "Yes, of course, I mean ... Have you seen yourself?"

"And how much has it been since you looked at a mirror?"

"Well, since I went to pee a while ago."

"Changkyun..."

"Sorry. We like each other, yes, great. Great! " he laughed "That's great."

Kihyun looked at him and nodded, his heart was pounding and the physics student had a contagious smile. He always seemed serious and relaxed, so seeing him like that was new to him.

"Do you want to try to be a thing? I'd like to spend more time with you, you know... Like more than friends."

"Me too."

There was a pause between them. Changkyun bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a goofy smile, but he failed miserably and ran his tongue gently where his teeth had been. Maybe it was the drink or what they smoked, but none of them could stop smiling.

"Then I can text you or call you to meet each other?"

The one with the pink hair laughed again, almost with tears in his eyes.

"You could do it before too."

"I was scared." he shrugged. "And I expected to see you on the weekends."

"I feel you." he curled up a little on himself, trying to stay warm "Can I kiss you?"

He sighed "What a relief. I thought that none of us would say anything."

Kihyun laughed again softly and put a hand on Changkyun's cheek, moving closer until he was a few millimetres away from his lips. He stayed still for a few seconds, enjoying being so close, until he kissed him. He felt the younger one relax against his lips and tilt his head slightly to deepen the gesture. They both smiled in the kiss and the dark haired one took the opportunity to bring one hand to the other's side, caressing over the ribs with the thumb.

When they parted, Changkyun put his hand on his chest, gasping for air and mocking an attack, even crouching on the ground.

"My heart!"

Kihyun covered his blushed cheeks with his hands and, again, giggled silly. He also felt that his heart would go off after months of waiting. He liked Changkyun a lot and at that moment he was feeling as if his chest was filled with small lights, that twinkled and tickled on his skin.

Changkyun got up again and began to peck him all over his face, gently moving his hands away so that he could cover his cheeks too.

"I'm very happy." he said with his lips still on his temple.

"That's the joint." he could feel his face flushed and the physicist laughed before answering him.

"No, it's not that. I'm not saying that it doesn't work, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. In fact, it's off." he threw it away even though they barely smoked. "There, it's gone."

Kihyun brought his hands to the fists of the other's sweatshirt, moving his fingers under the fabric to keep them warm and caressing his wrists. He took the opportunity to bring him back closer to him and kissed him again, taking his time. He closed his eyes, focusing on Changkyun, as if there wasn't anything more than them at that moment. When he felt the physics student's tongue against his it was like an electric shock going through his body. He took out his hands from his sleeves and hugged his neck, answering the gesture with the same intensity.

Changkyun moved his hands down Kihyun's back, leaning toward him unconsciously, seeking even more proximity. Since they were introduced to each other, Changkyun had felt something for the aspiring photographer. Everything started with his smile, never before had he seen one that illuminated a face so much, it almost seemed to cast light on other things; it made him feel a warm and light feeling in his chest. Then it was his character, his caring side and the self-confidence he had. That made him attractive and admirable.

"So you leave work at seven."

The pink haired man nodded silently, moving a hand to Changkyun's cheek, leaving his fingers very close to his lips before kissing him again.

"I'll text you the address." he felt more than he saw him smile.

After a while Minhyuk approached them with a smile, followed by Hyungwon and Hoseok who were holding hands a few meters away. They didn't even warn the others that they left the marquee, but the group suspected what was going on between them, so when they noticed that both were missing they made their own conclusions. Changkyun was still standing in front of the other and was the first to see Minhyuk getting closer, so he told Kihyun.

"Ki, we're going home." he pretended that nothing was happening, he'd wait to be alone with his bestfriend to ask him.

"All of you?" he looked behind him at the couple that stopped to wait for them.

"Yes , Jooheon and Hyunwoo are waiting for you to text them if you go with them by bus now or what." he nodded at Changkyun. "Are you staying, are you coming with us...?"

"I don't mind staying for a bit longer." he stared at the younger one waiting for an answer.

"I'll go on the next bus."

"Okay. We'll see each other, Kyun." couldn't help smiling with mischief "And I'll see you when I wake up." he waved at this flatmate and left.

Hoseok and Hyungwon also waved at them before leaving with Minhyuk.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" Kihyun looked at the other worriedly "It feels bad that you have to go back alone."

Changkyun cooed before hugging him.

"Shush, it's not the first time."

"Still." he snuggled against his neck.

"I'll text you on the way and when I get home." he sat next to him on the wall, taking his legs and crossing them over his lap.

Kihyun took advantage of the fact that he held his legs to play with his hands, caressing his knuckles and interlacing his fingers "I'll hold you to that."

They stayed a while longer talking, Changkyun told him stories of his scholarship in Boston until it made him cry with laughter. He couldn't help but be moved when the pink haired man hit him slightly on the arm and leaned against him when he laughed, it was something he always did when something amused him.

"I want to live on my own again... At the moment I'm at my parents' house and after being away..." he grimaced "I love them very much, but..."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. But moving to live alone is difficult... It's a lot of money, it's better to move with someone. Well, everyone has their own opinion, but on terms of money it's easier. That's why Min and I went to live together."

"I'm jealous of you."

"Don't worry, you can enjoy the advantages of my apartment every time you want." he approached to kiss him with a small smile, to which the other answered with a slight sound of appreciation .

"Speaking of apartments, I think it's time for me to go home. I'm really tired."

"And I'm cold as fuck" he softly laughed, stretching the sleeves of his sweatshirt to cover his hands.

They got off the wall and threw the beers in the nearest bin. At first they walked side by side, but after a bit Kihyun took courage to hold the other's hand, making him smile and tug a little to bring him closer. It seemed that there was nobody but them on the streets and only could the distant voices of those people who continued to party at the marquee could be heard.

Changkyun leaned against the bus stop and the pink haired one stood beside him before asking "You have the transport card, right? If not I can lend you money."

"Don't worry, I always carry it when I go outside and I have extra money for a ticket in case the card gets lost" he pointed at his fanny pack.

"You're cautious." Kihyun smiled.

"Rather than tha I learned from my mistakes." he laughed and scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

The older man couldn't help but shake his head a little even though he felt tenderness, he sighed and stroked Changkyun's hair, moving it away of his forehead and letting it fall back. He tried to fight the cold by swinging from one side to the other and keeping his arms close to his body; which caught the other's attention, who took him by the arm and moved him closer, rubbing his back to warm him up. Kihyun rested his head on his shoulder and Changkyun put his hands to the small of his back, intertwining his fingers, holding him close.

"When is your bus coming?"

He looked at the bus stop's clock.

"In ten minutes."

"Well, I'm not moving in ten minutes."

The student smiled and rested his cheek on the other's head, sighing contentedly.

Suddenly Changkyun's sixth sense knocked at the door of his mind.  _'The summer is over'_ he recalled Kihyun's voice a few hours ago.

"Wait a moment." he turned away from the other and went to look at the time-schedule and itinerary of the buses "Shit! I'm an idiot..." he brought his hands to his head.

"What's wrong?" he looked at him with wide eyes.

"That there is no summer service anymore... The bus won't come here in ten minutes."

"Oh...When then?"

"In two hours."

It was five in the morning, it was cold and they were tired after all the night out partying and drinking. The boy growled and crouched down to feel sorry for himself.

"I want to go home and taxis are very expensive..."

Then Kihyun came up to him, grabbed his arm and made him stand up "Don't be dramatic. Come to my house."

Changkyun blushed and shook his head "I don't want to bother you, no. I'm going to go take a cab and that's it."

"You won't bother me. You sleep at my house so you can take a bus in the morning when you wake up." he pulled him a little "It's not even far away. The taxi is expensive, you don't want to wait two hours, I don't want to wait two hours and I have room at home for you."

He lowered his head, he was really tired and that seemed the best option "Ok, let's go."

 

As Kihyun had said, his apartment was a few minutes away and they arrived sooner than what he expected. Everything was quiet, so the sound of the keys and the key ring seemed thunderous and both looked at each other with a worried face. Changkyun pretended to threaten the bunch when the other left them in a bowl next to the door.

"Minhyuk is sleeping, be quiet" he whispered.

"You're a bit silly." he covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh "Let's eat something quick before going to sleep. Aren't you hungry?"

"A little, but you won't start cooking now, right?" he looked at him strangely.

"No, something easy, I don't want to wake up Min. There are cookies in that closet, take a look while I leave your things in the room and search for some clothes you can sleep with." he extended his hands to take the sweatshirt and the fanny pack .

"In the room?" Changkyun blinked fast.

"Well, where do you want to sleep?"

He looked for a few seconds at the sofa and then at Kihyun.

"On the couch?" he pointed.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous. You'll sleep with me, Changkyun. If you want... " he realized that maybe he was pushing him, although his intentions were nothing more than provide him a comfortable sleep.

Changkyun blushed until he looked like a tomato, his eyes jumping back and forth between the photographer, the couch and what he guessed was the door to his room. He noticed that the older man was looking at him trying to suppress a smile, clearly aware of what was happening at that moment in his mind.

"Yes, without a problem." he took out some cookies and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for him, looking around. 

There were some drawings of Minhyuk here and there, one was even framed and he wondered if it was his or Kihyun's idea. The latter seemed someone who would keep the works of his friends like that.

The pink-haired one sat down next to him and having removed the contact lenses, now wearing round glasses with a metallic frame. Changkyun had to make a physical and mental effort not to coo out loud and start taking several pictures with his phone. Which reminded him that he had to warn his parents that he wouldn't go home until the morning.

"Usually I wear contacts." Kihyun said when he noticed that he was been watched.

Changkyun laughed tenderly before speaking while he texted his father "You say my name a lot..." he saw Kihyun blush from the corner of his eye.

"Because I like it. I like saying it and how it sounds." he shrugged "It gives me a feeling of closeness."

"I like it." put the phone aside and reached out to hold his hand.

A few minutes later they put the cookies aside and got ready to go to bed. As a matter of fact, none of them wore pajamas to bed, Kihyun wore his underwear and a T-shirt, while Changkyun just his underwear or completely naked; but both were embarrassed to comment on it and they went to bed in their T-shirt and sweatpants. The photographer made sure to tell the other how handsome he looked dressed like that, giving him a smile.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would end up in bed with you tonight." Changkyun tried not to laugh loudly and Kihyun cleared his throat, nervous, before answering "I have nothing against ending up in someone's bed on the first date... Well 'date' " he air quoted "If you want it, go for it."

"How eloquent."

"Shut up, the one with the gift of speech is you." Kihyun laid on his side and put an arm around his waist.

"Shut up and gift of speech in the same sentence..."

The pink haired one whimpered "I'm sleepy and cold, I don't know what I'm saying."

Changkyun hugged him, putting an arm under his head. He smelled mimosa and cardamom, with some sandalwood; it was a warm, pleasant perfume that made him smile. After a few seconds he moved a little, bringing his hand to Kihyun's cheek and kissed him. He wasn't going to lie to himself saying that he wasn't nervous about sleeping with the photographer, but at the same time he was dying to be with him, to have him close, to sleep by his side and wake up the next day in the same bed. He could feel the heat that was beginning to radiate from the other, probably flushed.

"I like you very much, Kihyun," he whispered the moment they parted to breathe "Thank you very much for letting me stay at your house."

"How could I not do it?" he put a hand on his neck, caressing him.

He pulled Changkyun on top of him, making him support his weight with his forearm on the side of his head, and settled himself under him. He stretched his neck a little to kiss him and Changkyun sighed softly in the gesture, melting, at the same time he moved a hand to Kihyun's leg. They continued kissing for a while, lazily, until the darkness of the room began to disappear and finally they fell asleep.

 

They woke up when Kihyun's cellphone started ringing. The owner of the device growled and stirred for a moment, back still against Changkyun, before sitting on the bed. His hair was pointing all directions and he was reaching blindly at the nightstand, which made the other laugh softly nuzzling the pillow.

"I'm sorry, it's my alarm for the weekends."

"Then what time is it?" he was sure his phone was dead.

"Nine thirty." laid down again, curling into a ball .

"It's a good time to wake up." he draped gently over Kihyun, covering him with his body.

"I wake up early." his voice sounded muffled.

"And I'm a light sleeper."

"Me too, great."

Changkyun noticed that a chill ran down his body "Are you cold?

"No..." he hesitated a moment "It's your voice, so close..." he shuddered even more.

The college student laughed despite his blush and hugged Kihyun closer, taking advantage of the posture to tickle him. The pink haired let out a small cry that he immediately repressed when he remembered about Minhyuk sleeping. He twisted a little while closing a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making loud noises. He managed to roll out of bed and get away from the tickle attack with surprising ease for someone who woke up a few minutes ago. Changkyun sat down, watching the other mock a kung fu pose, trying not to laugh and calm his breathing.

"Come here." he patted the empty space in the bed, lowering the tone of his voice to annoy the older one.

"You are stupid." he whispered, throwing one of the pillows at him. Still, he sat next to Changkyun.

"I'm not."

"I know, but you act silly."

"Can't deny that" he looked out the window and sighed "But I really should get going, I'm sure my parents have questions even if I texted them."

"The ones who surely have questions are the others." he smiled thinking about the rest of their friends.

"For sure."

Kihyun approached him to kiss his cheek before leaving the bed to get a clean towel for him. He explained how the stubborn shower worked and left him in the bathroom while he prepared something for breakfast. 

He loved when the smell of coffee filled the apartment, so he prepared more than usual so that both of them could have a cup and then enough would be left for Minhyuk. While he looked worriedly at the contents of his cupboards and refrigerator, thinking that they had once again neglected the grocery shopping, Changkyun had finished showering and was back.

"That was fast." he picked up a small notebook and began writing down what they would have to buy on Monday.

"It's just a shower."

Kihyun smiled sideways "It takes me much longer."

"Bu ... but... What do you do? It's just showering."

This time he shrugged "I don't know, I take my time. I take care of my skin and my hair." he turned and Changkyun was sitting at the table, looking at him with a warm smile and his head tilted to the side "What is it?"

"Nothing... You are adorable."

"For taking longer than you in the shower?" he actually was surprised .

"No, in general."

The pink haired man purses his lips and turned back so Changkyun wouldn't see that he was blushing. He wrote down a couple of other things before serving coffee and getting something to eat. 

After having breakfast while talking about the movies that were about to be released and which ones they wanted to go see -making a deal to go the two of them together if the rest dind't want to- Changkyun stood up with the intention of leaving and Kihyun accompanied him to the door.

"Last night was great, thank you. And thanks also for letting me stay." he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, it's the minimum and you would have done the same." he hugged his waist.

"I will call you later. I also have to wash your clothes and I'll return them as soon as I can."

Kihyun nodded and moved closer to kiss him, letting Changkyun move his hand from his shoulder to his neck "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the stop?"

"Sure, I know the way. Stay and sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep." he grabbed his wrist the moment he walked out the door."Can I ... uhm...see you this afternoon? If it's too soon for you just tell me without a worry."

The brunette smiled broadly before approaching and kissing the corner of his mouth, over his mole "We'll agree on an hour when I call you. I'm leaving now, bye Ki."

"Until later." he closed the door softly when the other left down the stairs.

Then he did something that he thought only happened in cheesy movies: smiling from ear to ear, he rested his forehead against the wood of the door so he could take a deep breath. When he cooled down he leaned his back on the surface, moving his hands to his face, stood staring at a random point on the wall; remembering the night before. During that whole time he didn't dare talk to Changkyun about his feelings, in case he ruined their friendship, when it was as simple as having a honest chat between them. He moved away from the door and saw Minhyuk leaning in the corridor's wall, halfway between his room and the kitchen, staring at him with a mischievous look.

"I was waiting for the moment I could go out to have breakfast without invading your privacy."

"You could have left the room whenever you wanted." he mumbled and followed him to the kitchen, sitting at the table intending to hang out with him.

Minhyuk hummed in agreement, pouring coffee and looking for something sweet to eat "So? How did it go?" he sat next to him and Kihyun began to fidget with the plastic bag of sweet bread.

"Good, good."

"Ki, you don't have to pretend to be collected with me, you can babble and squeal everything you want. I already know that you are a softie."

"Do you remember when Christian goes to sing to Satine on top of the elephant? Well, I feel the same." he pressed his forehead to the table causing Minhyuk to coo.

"See? I told you."

"I don't want to scare him, but he just left and I cannot wait to see him again."

"Please, I don't like my coffee with sugar."

"But you just told me I could say everything I wanted!"

"I'm joking." he rested his head on the palm of his hand "I'm happy for you."

The pink haired man straightened up and sighed. He wasn't going to mull over the matter, he wasn't going to scrutinize and rationalize why he was euphoric, he just was and he was going to allow himself the luxury of not over analyzing everything.

"You know what this means, right?"

"That you have a boyfriend?" the teacher took a sip of coffee.

"Now it's your turn to talk to Jooheon."

Minhyuk coughed violently and Kihyun smiled with satisfaction. His best friend could seem very confident, but Jooheon was one of his weaknesses.

"We already talk..."

Kihyun offered him a withering look as he got up and reminded him that a deal was a deal. He took a shower and went to his room; he saw the unmade bed, where the silhouettes of two people could still be seen and he felt a smile and a slight blush. Blush that got warmer when he saw on his phone a message from Changkyun, telling him that he had just arrived home without problems. A few giggles from behind him brought him back of his momentary trance. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Minhyuk, that he had probably seen him standing there looking at the screen with a stupid smile.

"Let me be."

"I haven't said anything."

"You don't have to."

He texted Changkyun wishing him a good rest, he made the bed and prepared things for his master's degree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I pretend to make this series about different moments on Kihyun and Changkyun's relationship. The chapter aren't exaclty related ot each other, but are part of the same universe. Please don't expect scheduled updates ;; 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @sakuranbo495


End file.
